I'll show you mine
by Pagan Ianthe
Summary: When Luna throws down the proverbial gauntlet, Blaise is only too willing to pick it up.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters; they are the creations of JK Rowling and the property of WB, Bloomsbury Books and Scholastic.  
**Author Note:** Please enjoy and I love hearing from the people who enjoy (or don't).

**I'll show you mine…**

"I'm not wearing any knickers…" With a raised eyebrow and a half smile, Luna waved at Blaise as she walked past him, completely aware of the fact that he was watching every purposely seductive movement of her hips as she made her way up the stairs to her next class.

Staring after her, eyes wide open and mouth agape, he watched her until the staircase moved and he could no longer see the enticing sway of her hips, or hear her teasing laughter.

"I can't believe you just said that," Ginny leaned over and whispered in Luna's ear as they sat down at the back of the class, notebooks on the desk, their quills poised to take notes as Professor Binns lectured them in his monotone about the Goblin uprising of 1260.

"He deserved it. Smug Slytherin git keeps on staring at me," frowning she jotted down a few of the words that Binns always managed to use in his lectures, and then turned to continue her conversation with her friend. "I don't like him staring at me."

"So you just go and tell him that you're not wearing any knickers?" Ginny studied her best friend curiously. "You really are insane." With a faint smile on her lips, she did her best to look as though she was paying attention to the lesson, although it was one that she had heard several times before.

Do you fancy him? Ginny pushed the note over to Luna's side of the desk that they shared and nudged her friend with her sharp elbow.

Luna rolled her eyes and sighed quietly, she knew that Ginny wouldn't leave her alone until she had given her an answer. I don't know! She passed the note back under the desk, tucking it loosely into the pocket of Ginny's robe.

She stifled a yawn as Binns droned on and on about the Goblin uprising, catching only part of what was said, "And I want you to include some of your thoughts on why the strategy the Goblins used should have worked in your 2-foot-long essay due next week." The mention of homework had Luna jerking out of her almost-dream state, her elbow dropped off the desk and she grabbed onto the edge of her chair to get her balance back.

Walking out of the classroom after two-hours of one of the most boring lessons that Hogwarts had to offer, Luna kept her head down, listening to Ginny as she extolled the virtues of the new mystery boy she was seeing – someone she had met over the summer. "Hmm…that's nice," Luna said, looking up as Ginny told her something else that Mystery-boy had said to her during one of their secret meetings in Ottery St. Catchpole over the summer holidays. She wished that Ginny would just tell her that she and Draco Malfoy were a couple, it would save Luna pretending that she had no idea.

~*~

"She told you what?" Draco looked at his best friend, and distant cousin on his father's side and fought back the sudden urge he had to laugh out loud. He looked at his fellow housemates, who had started to stare at him following his outburst, and lowered his voice a little. "Loony Lovegood told you she wasn't wearing any knickers?"

"Do you have to talk so loudly?" Blaise muttered the words under his breath, aware that people were still staring, curious to discover what the two Slytherin prefects were discussing at their end of the table.

"I just don't believe it. So what did you say to her?" Grinning widely, Draco risked a brief glance over at the Gryffindor table. He felt a little disappointed when he noticed that Ginny had her head down and appeared to be having some kind of intent conversation with Harry Potter, of all people.

"She ran off before I had a chance," he looked over at the Ravenclaw table and smirked when Luna caught his eye for a moment and then looked away, her cheeks flushed and her eyes lowered. "But I've definitely got a few ideas."

"Are you going to share them any time soon?" Draco took a bite out of his bacon roll, as he waited for Blaise to answer.

Shaking his head, Blaise picked up his knife and started to butter the roll that had been resting on the edge of his empty plate. "I don't want to risk you telling your little girlfriend anything that might get passed on." He smirked at the stunned expression on Draco's face. Did his friend really think that he could hide anything from someone who had known him almost since birth?

Draco choked on the food in his mouth, spluttering, his pale cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

~*~

The moment Luna's plate was empty, she picked up her overflowing satchel, stuck her wand behind her left ear, and left the table.

Blaise watched Luna's progress as she walked out of the great hall, and before he was aware of what he was doing, he put down his knife, dropped the roll back onto the plate, and started to follow her.

Luna knew that she was being followed. She didn't know how she knew, but she could sense that someone was behind her. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on end, and little prickles of anticipation were tickling up and down her spine.

She stopped in the middle of the corridor and waited as his footsteps got closer. "Are you going to show me?" he whispered the words against the sensitive nape of her neck, his voice was dark, full of sin. Luna jumped as though someone had just stuck a pin in her, her face flushed and her heartbeat slightly elevated. "I don't believe you…"

Shivering slightly, Luna shook her head, swallowing back a groan, "No!" She managed to squeeze the words out of her dry throat.

Leaning in even closer, he lifted a hand and brushed the hair away from the nape of Luna's neck, blowing warm air onto her aware skin. "Is that a no, you aren't going to show me?" He managed to sound disappointed. "I really want to know."

Gulping nervously, Luna moved away from Blaise's touch, determined to remove that particular distraction. "No, I'm not going to show you." She spoke quietly, but her words were sure, the faint blush on her cheeks didn't detract from that.

Raising one eyebrow, Blaise smoothed one hand down the back of Luna's robe, bunching the material up just above the enticing curve of her bottom. Luna gasped and slapped at his hand, "Stop it!" She gasped again when he pressed a light kiss to the curve of her neck, behind her ear, his tongue poking out between his lips and licking at her slightly salty skin.

"Do you taste like that all over?" he murmured the words against her neck, smirking as she shuddered against him.

"Don't!" She moaned the words, arching her neck, moving instinctively into his touch.

Clenching one fist in her rumpled robes, Blaise leaned in closer and pressed his front against her back. The contact sent sparks shooting up his spine and he closed his eyes for a moment. The way that she was moving against him was innocence tinged with that first hint of awareness.

He rubbed against her for a moment, enjoying the sensation of her warm body against his own, then he turned her in his arms and crushed his mouth down on hers. His tongue flickered out against her lips, teasing the seam of her tightly closed mouth, stroking her jaw with one slightly callused hand until her own tongue poked out, battling with his. Luna relaxed against him, her eyes closed, her breath coming in unsteady pants as she got lost in the sensations his touch was causing.

His hands brushed against her robe-covered breasts for a moment before he popped open the buttons at her neck and he pushed the collar aside. Blinking, Blaise grinned when he noticed the fact that Luna Lovegood certainly filled out her bra, and she was very pleased with the way that he was touching her. He lowered his mouth to hers again and kissed her, pressing her back against the clammy wall of the corridor, sliding one leg between hers, desperate to get even closer.

In the distance, Luna was aware that the bell had gone signalling that supper was over. She knew that any moment they could be caught. "Blaise…stop!" She mumbled the words as he pressed another drugging kiss against her lips. "Zabini…we could get caught!" Swallowing back the moan of loss that made its way into her throat, Luna regretfully buttoned up her robe and stepped away from the wall.

"You never did answer my question," Blaise whispered the words against her hair as he straightened up the back hem of her robe.

Grinning in a faintly dazed manner, Luna started to walk away. "That's for me to know, Zabini," she called over her shoulder. Aware that he was still standing there, staring at her, Luna's eyes twinkled as she muttered the latter part of the well-known adage, "and for you to find out!"


End file.
